


18+ ;)

by preili_nurmelaad (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack Treated Somewhat Seriously, Don't Read This, F/M, I wrote this with my friend, Sex, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wow, after 10 minutes of being posted, blowjob, comeswalloing, don't take this seriously, handjob, hi mng, i'm oprhaning this, just for shits and giggles, luv u xx, my first and last time writing something like this, ples, this never happened, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/preili_nurmelaad
Summary: something i wrote with my friend M.N.G for shits and giggles
Relationships: Chad/Reader
Kudos: 1





	18+ ;)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my friend M.N.G](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+friend+M.N.G).



> my soul escaped my body andwrote this i'm sorry  
> this is grammatically incorrect on purpose, dw  
> and also becuase M.N.G and I's antive language isn't english.
> 
> she wrote the dialouge and the last sentence but i'm pretty sure you can tell by the punctuation and grammar

“hey bby, you’re lookin’ really sexc today ;)” Chad said flirtily, climbing onto the bed, where (Y/N) was laying, her voluptuous body barely covered by her lingerie. She closed her legs a bit, blushing.

“I wanted to surprise you….” she said, seductively, leaning closer and eyeing Chad’s crotch, where a slight bulge had appeared.

“mmmmm..” he groaned, hand sneaking down south. Chad pulled down his boxers, which had Miku Hatsune on the crotch. His large erection bounced up, (Y/N) looked at it with wide eyes, a tingling sensation went through between her legs, she inched closer, Chad was sitting on the bed in front of her. Her cold hand wrapped around Chad’s twitching cock.

“oh fuck my pieniseke is really hard now oh shit…..” Chad moaned. (Y/N) pumped his manhood a few times before licking the tip teasingly. She gave him a coy smile, before putting all of his 30 cm length in her mouth, well, as much as she  _ could _ put it in.

“dear, you know what to do ;))” Chad said, with pleasure filling his voice, his diddledoo twitched in excitement. (Y/N) started bobbing her head up and down, Chad’s goans increased.

“I never knowd IITTT was sooo bigg” (Y/N) thought, gagging a bit when Chad grabbed her head and started thrusting a bit sloppily, his moveš sluggish. It seemed he was about to cum.

“ma’am when the pleasure is going to arriwe~” he said. 

He then came, (Y/N) swallowed it with a sluuurrrppp.

“oh nasty i fuking liked it it was like ohhhh goddd” he slurred. (Y/N) smirked, raising her head and kissing chad passionately. Their tongues fought for dominance. (Y/N) vaguely felt Chad’s hand creeping down, she gasped, opening her mouth when his fingers suddenly entered her dripping hole. Chad’s tongue slipped in her mouth, his tongue exploring her wet cavern, she moaned loudly as Chad’s fingers curled inside her. Her body wracked with pleasure, hand creeping up to massage her breast subconsciously.

“nnhh…!” she moaned as she came, covering Chad’s fingers in the creamy substance.

She was panting, her hands on Chad’s shoulders to steady herself as she shook from the whole ordeal.

and after the good fuking fakk they went to the bed and fked a bit and then falled asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> don't worry it's supposed to mimic the shitty lemons i used to read on wattpad, only better
> 
> i'm deleting the google document after i post this.
> 
> or am i?  
> ohmy god.


End file.
